Where Do We Go? : TBC Contiuation...
by fobia09
Summary: In progress fic about what I think should happen next (NOTE: Is mainly about Claire/John)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters…they belong to the wonder that is John Hughes.  
  
I know I don't have much up right now…but I'll add more later (plus some actual plot development!!)…I'm still setting everything up (  
  
Also, this is my first fic, so please! No flames!  
  
  
  
Claire  
  
"And everybody was Kung fu fighting! …Those kids were fast as lightening-" SLAP! Claire Standish's hand whacked her clock. Her damned housekeeper had changed her pre-set alarm station (again) to one that thought teens still listened to disco. She sat up in bed. It was Monday, a day she normally dreaded. This was no exception only her trepidation was maximized due to four people. 'Well, three actually…it wouldn't be unnatural for me to talk to Andy…' She contemplated, sighing. There was Brian…sweet, smart, everlastingly nerdy Brian. The Brian who had been seriously considering suicide instead of taking an F. Claire physically felt herself cringe at her (imagined) friend's reaction to her declaring Brian Johnson as her friend. Then there was Allison. Allison would be somewhat acceptable if she didn't resume back to her old "black shit" self. Then there was John…she had avoided thinking about him all day Sunday, though she found it impossible. He was just so…attractive. He could smell her bullshit a mile a way and thought she was a spoiled, snobbish princess, but yet he still seemed to care deeply for her. His John side did anyway. She smiled, unwittingly, as she thought about the kiss John gave her next to her father's car. She gave him one of her diamond earrings, and looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but total wonder and affection in them. Then he leaned down, tentatively, at first, and kissed her. It was soft, sweet, and way too short. After she broke the kiss, he kept his head down, as though he was so smitten with her that he was praying the moment wouldn't end. That was his John side. Unfortunately, she was the only one who had really come in contact with that side to him. Everyone else, including Andy, Brian, and Allison, only really knew his Bender side. The pot-smoking, bird flipping, fire alarm setting, all-around criminally dysfunctional asshole side. The side she only knew until that momentous Saturday. The side, even now, she hated. She flopped back down onto her bed and threw the covers over her head. Maybe she could just say she caught a case of hepatitis or something.  
  
  
  
  
  
John  
  
"Bender, man. Bender. Wake up, dude." John blinked his eyes open. 'Where the hell am I?' He thought absently.  
  
"Bender!!" Possum, his crack-addicted friend, shook him awake.  
  
"I'm up! Geez…what the hell is going on? Where am I?" He asked, standing up. He looked down and saw he was wearing the same outfit that he had since the day before which was….  
  
"Center Street park. Ya went a little nuts with the booze, ya passed out, it was no big." Possum explained, as if it were a completely natural thing for a teenager to pass out drunk in a public park.  
  
"Shit…what day is it now?"  
  
"Monday. You were only out since 6 last night."  
  
"Great…I gotta go, I'm headin' back home. I smell like b.o. and liquor plus I have bad breath. Then I'm goin' to the big house."  
  
"What for? I thought we was skippin' school today!" Possum yelled after a retreating John.  
  
"Nope, too much stuff too do…" He inwardly smiled. Vernon was in for a very special morning.  
  
Brian  
  
"Brian Johnson! Wake up! You'll miss the bus!" Mrs. Johnson, Brian's demanding mother began to splash water onto his face.  
  
"Come on! Up, Up, Up." She slapped his back in an abruptly annoying "Time- to-get-up" sort of way. Brian groaned and rolled out of bed, bonking his head on his hard-wood floor in the process. 'Shit' He thought to himself. He sat back up, and stretched out his arms. He walked over into his bathroom and was none too surprised to find a large red goose egg forming near the center of his forehead. Any other day he would've chalked it up as bad luck, but today he knew. This goose egg was an omen. He knew that goose eggs have always been a symbol for the number zero (it was always used, though it was mainly used in the early 'Peanuts' comic strips), so it naturally had to be an omen. But whether it was for his social status or his final shop grade, he couldn't tell.  
  
Allison  
  
Allison walked slowly down the steps of her home. Her makeup was back to the way it had been before Claire…she didn't have to change for anyone. Not even Andy. 'If Andy doesn't like the way I look now, he have to deal with it. Love goes beyond physical appearances' She ignored the tiny voice that reminded her that she was a compulsive liar and was probably lying to herself at this point, and kept walking down the stairs. Her parents, Greg and Kathleen Reynolds, were sitting at the table reading the paper and eating a bowl of Wheatie's cereal respectively. Allison shook her head in disgust and walked out the door, grabbing a bottle of Hershey syrup and 5 Strawberry Pop tarts that she had gotten out for herself the night before. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's my attempt at furthering the plot line. I know your all in suspense mode (haha), wondering what Bender's gonna do to Vernon. Well, I don't know yet. Any suggestions would be very much appreciated. Also, right now it's a little (alright, A LOT) cliché but I'm gonna do my best to make it more interesting. Pinky swear. (  
  
Andy  
  
Andy stared out of the passenger window of his mom's car. They rode in silence, as always. Andy sighed and leaned his head up against the car window. Saturday and the so-called 'Breakfast Club' were the only things on his mind. He was actually looking forward to seeing his newfound friends; they were the only people that really understood him and his problems. But then that tiny, irritating voice inside his head reminded him of Claire's words that day:  
  
"Oh, be honest, Andy...if Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do?  I mean picture this; you're there with all the sports.  I know EXACTLY what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!"  
  
Andy snapped his eyes shut. He wouldn't do that. He promised that he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that to Brian, or Bender, or Allison…  
  
'Ahh! But remember what Allison said made you bizarre? Ya can't think for yourself, sporto.'  
  
"Dammit." Andy buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Watch your mouth, young man." Andy looked up to the glaring face of his mother, " Do you want people to think that you were raised up with no manners?"  
  
"Sorry, Mom." Andy murmured.  
  
They didn't speak again for the rest of the car ride.  
  
Shermer High School – 7:45 am – Monday  
  
"Mondays suck." Bender looked up from his joint to see Allison's smirking face. Shermer High's parking lot was practically empty, except for Bender, and Possum, but he was so high that he was oblivious to everything and anything that was going on around him.  
  
"Everyday sucks." He retorted. He blew a smoke ring and held out his bag to Allison.  
  
"I don't do that shit. Heard it screws up your brain." She sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, well, my brain was already messed up to begin with, so I really don't think this'll change anything." He commented, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"That's your opinion." He gave her a look, sighed and then threw it to the side.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Very. So, have you seen any other members of TBC?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Bender wasn't surprised he was confused by what she said. The girl professed that she was a nymphomaniac, stated that when you grow up your heart "dies", and said that she could eat with her toes in practically the same conversation. She was just overall an extremely perplexing girl.  
  
"The Breakfast Club." Allison gave him one of her trademark "Are-You- Retarded-Or-Something?" looks.  
  
"Not followin' ya, precious."  
  
"I mean, anyone else from Saturday! Remember? Brian signed that paper 'The Breakfast Club'?" Bender shrugged and suddenly became very interested in his shoe. He couldn't exactly tell Allison that he could care less if he ever saw those dildos again. That he never WANTED to see them again. Not Andy, not Brian, and especially not Claire. He was content with having his group of so-called "burner" friends, even if half the time they were too stoned to have an actual conversation, which, in his opinion, made them much more appealing. 'The Breakfast Club' or whatever the hell Allison had referred to the Saturday detentionees as, knew too much about him personally. They had too much power over him and over his whole damned reputation. And Claire had the power to hurt him. To hurt him in a way his stupid ass parents would absolutely die for. They would love to be able to inflict that kind of pain on him. The kind of pain that Claire could. So, it was just easier to go on living like Saturday was shit. 'Cause it was.  
  
Allison stared at him for a second and then stood up.  
  
"Are you coming to class?"  
  
"I'll be around. Vernon's got it comin'."  
  
Allison nodded and walked towards the entrance of the school.  
  
Shermer High School – 8:05 am – Monday  
  
"And I was all "Go to hell!" And then everyone was staring at me and it was sooo embarrassing. I mean, to actually say that to Miguel? I was just so pissed off at him, ya know? I mean, he slept with Talia Winters. Talia! She's not even pretty. Do you think she's pretty, Claire? Claire? Hel-lo! Earth to planet Claire!" Jill Russo knocked on Claire's metal locker door, which the two girls were standing and talking around. Claire blinked into attention.  
  
"Hmm? Did you say something?" Jill stared in disgust at her best friend.  
  
"What's your deal? You're acting all spacey. Is this about your parents again?"  
  
"No…it's just…can I ask you something?" Claire turned to Jill, suddenly very focused. Jill shrugged and nodded.  
  
"What would you say, hypothetically, if I started dating…a rebel?" 'A rebel?!?!' That even sounded pathetic to Claire.  
  
"A rebel? A la James Dean? With a little bit of modernization, it'd be great."  
  
"I wouldn't say James Dean so much as…the guys out in the parking lot?" Claire braced herself.  
  
"Gee, Claire…uh…I'd say you were being an idiot! Those guys are so screwed. All they ever do is get high, commit felonies, and bad-mouth teachers whenever they do go to class. Those guys out there are gonna end up living in a New York gutter because they spent all of their money on dope."  
  
"Not all of them are that bad, ya know!" Claire snapped.  
  
"Is this about your S.D. or something? Don't tell me you met a guy there." Jill looked honestly concerned for her friend.  
  
"So what if I did? There are things about those guys that go way beyond anything you know or would even care to know about them." Claire couldn't believe herself. 'I asserted myself! I stood up for John to my friend!'  
  
"I'd say you were living in a state of denial. All burners are the same."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to homeroom." Claire breezed past Jill, "accidentally" stepping on her toe while she did.  
  
"Ow! Hey, wait, we never go to homeroom." Jill frowned.  
  
"You can stay out here if you want. I'm going to talk to some of my real friends." With that Claire walked into Mr. Ryan's room.  
  
"Real friends?" Jill whispered. She shook her head. She didn't know what was bothering Claire or why she was acting like such a bitch all of a sudden, but she knew she'd weasel it out of her by lunch. 


End file.
